


Ne pars pas

by tangyyy



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Colère, Decembre 2017, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Pre Olympics, Reconciliation, Toronto, Tout plein d'amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: Arrivé sur le seuil du petit mais coquet pavillon, Javier posa son doigt sur la sonnette sans hésiter. Un Yuzuru en jogging informe, les traits tirés par la fatigue et les cheveux ébouriffés vint lui ouvrir. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de Javier. Son visage ne montrait aucun signe de surprise.« Comme tu ne répondais pas je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un petit détour par ici avant de rentrer chez moi. »Yuzuru haussa les épaules.« Tu sais que ça me fait toujours plaisir de te voir. »L'ironie de ses mots, tel contraste avec son attitude désinvolte, frappa la poitrine du jeune espagnol tel un coup de poing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, "petite" première partie de ce nouvel OS...  
> Tous les 4 ans, c'est plus fort que moi, je retombe totalement en amour avec les compétitions de patinage artistique et puis... Javier et Yuzuru... Aaaaah... Bref.  
> Cette histoire est principalement centrée autour du point de vue de Javier, tout simplement parce que, pour moi, il est plus facile de me glisser dans un esprit occidental que japonais.  
> J'espère que ça te plaira ! :D
> 
> The english translation is on its way !

Réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil mécanique, Javier tendit son bras et abattu violemment sa main sur le petit objet. Dans un râle, il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller de plumes. Émergeant de l'épais brouillard appelé sommeil, il avait dormi quelques sept heures d'un sommeil de plomb. Après une petite minute il tourna la tête sur le côté pour inspirer un peu d'air frais. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis l'autre. L'obscurité dans la pièce était totale, le soleil tout juste levé peinant à se faire une place derrière les gros nuages gris du ciel hivernal et matinal de Toronto. Pas la peine d'étendre sa main du côté gauche du matelas, Javier le savait très bien ; il était seul. Terriblement seul. Quand Yuzuru dormait à ses côtés, il pouvait entendre sa respiration rauque. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement en repensant à l'une de leurs premières conversations après qu'ils aient dormi ensemble pour la première fois.

 

_« Yuzu, au fait, tu ronfles._

_-Non, c'est pas vrai ! Je respire fort à cause de l'asthme._

_-M'ouais... Moi je dirais plutôt que tu ronfles, je croirais entendre ma vieille tante Antonia._

_-Tais-toi ! »_

 

Allongé nu sous son épaisse couette de coton, Javier se laissa sombrer quelques minutes de plus entre rêves et réalités. Sentant le sommeil le gagner de nouveau, il rassembla ses quelques forces d'homme fatigué et alluma sa petite lampe de chevet. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux avant d'oser mettre un pied hors du lit. Il enfila rapidement un vieux short de football dont il se servait habituellement pour rester confortablement chez lui et sortit de la chambre.

 

Un rapide coup d’œil au salon lui permit de confirmer ses doutes ; Yuzuru avait bien quitté l'appartement. A l'entrée, ses chaussures avaient disparues, son épais manteau n'était plus posé sur le canapé et au sol, son sac manquait également à l'appel. D'un pas nonchalant, Javier parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la cuisine. Alors qu'il mettait en route sa machine à café, il jeta un regard distrait sur son portable, resté posé sur le plan de travail. Pas un message ni un appel provenant de Yuzuru. Seule une notification indiquait un nouvel e-mail.

« Pour noël, offrez à votre bien aimé(e) un réveil au soleil ».

Le jeune homme arbora un sourire narquois sans chaleur. _Un réveil chez moi ça serait déjà pas mal..._

 

S'asseyant sur un de ses grands tabouret de bar, il posa son bol de café sur le comptoir, y versa une grosse larme de lait, ajouta un petit carré de sucre et mélangea le tout d'un air absent.

Il pensait à Yuzuru. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, le jeune japonais passait le plus clair de son temps libre dans ce même appartement. Même lorsqu'il avait du travail universitaire, il venait chez lui, relisant ses fiches, l'air concentré, assis par terre. Javier lui faisait alors chauffer du thé, cuisinait pour lui, le recouvrait d'une couverture lorsqu'il tombait d'épuisement sur le canapé. Il avait quelques affaires chez lui, sa brosse à dents électrique dernier cris à côté de la sienne bien plus basique. Le jeune japonais se fondait alors dans chaque petite habitude de Javier, connaissait ses manies et ses rituels. Yuzuru était chez l'espagnol comme chez lui tant et si bien que sa mère avait dû le menacer d'une grève de la faim pour que son fils daigne passer quelques nuits par semaine chez elle.

 

«  _Yuzu tu t'endors._

_-Hein ?! Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Regarde, je... je lis !_

_-Y'a pas deux secondes t'avais la tête qui tombait sur ma cuisse._

_-Pas..._ Un bâillement _. Pas du tout._

_-Allez viens, on va au lit._

_-Mmmh..._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je vais au lit qu'à une seule condition._

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Je suis très tendu en ce moment, tu comprends... Les entraînements, les examens, les compétitions, la pression des médias, ma mère..._

_-Mmh et ?_

_-J'aurais bien besoin de... Me détendre..._

_-Ah ouais en fait t'es pas fatigué pour tout !_

_-J'ai pas dit que j'étais fatigué, c'est toi qui l'as dit._

_-Allez viens._  »

 

Une époque pas si lointaine sur le calendrier mais qui semblait s'être déroulée une éternité auparavant pour Javier. Il but une première gorgée de café chaud et ses yeux se posèrent sur le paysage pluvieux de Toronto.

Voilà des semaines que Yuzuru et lui ne se parlaient quasiment plus, à part pour échanger des banalités sur la pluie et la neige ou sur le manque d'amabilité de la dame de l'accueil du Cricket Club. La nuit dernière ils avaient fait l'amour plus par convention, par habitude ou par pulsion physique que par véritable désir.

Javier se sentait vidé, froid et seul.

Yuzuru s'étant retranché dans sa placidité toute japonaise, lui, l'espagnol sanguin, se retrouvait totalement désemparé face à cette attitude qui lui semblait toujours autant mystérieuse. Javier savait bien d'où venait ce malaise. Il savait d'où provenait cette impasse sans pour autant se sentir capable de s'en extraire.

C'était le mois de Décembre soit plus d'un mois après que Yuzuru se soit blessé lors d'un entraînement pour le NHK trophy. Plus d'un mois sans pouvoir s’entraîner, à rester loin de la glace, à regarder ses collègues progresser, à le regarder lui, glisser et sauter durant des après-midis entiers. C'était dur pour Yuzuru, bien sûr, Javier en était conscient. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Etait-il responsable de cette situation ? Y-avait-il seulement un responsable ? La réponse était non, dix fois non. L'espagnol le savait bien mais cela ne suffisait en aucun cas à adoucir un peu ses états d'âme. Yuzuru était un compétiteur devant l'éternel, il aimait gagner et se surpasser. Javier n'était que trop conscient de cette facette ultra sportive du japonais, il l'aimait pour ça aussi. Il était habitué à ses sautes d'humeurs, à cette façade froide qu'il arborait à chaque fois que la compétition reprenait le dessus sur leur relation. Bon an mal an, tout cela s'équilibrait avec les autres moments plus doux, plus apaisés où les deux jeunes hommes parvenaient à oublier leurs rivalités de sportifs professionnels.

Seulement, en ce mois de Décembre 2017, cette jolie balance avait, si l'on peut dire, du plomb dans l'aile. Esseulé et impuissant, Javier ne pouvait que constater les jours défiler sans que la situation ne change d'un iota. Ou plutôt, si, elle changeait, Yuzuru se refermant de plus en plus, lui se montrant de moins en moins compréhensif et chacun d'eux se murant dans un silence se faisant plus épais de jour en jour.

 

Les yeux de Javier tombèrent sur la grosse horloge murale en fer accrochée en face de lui. _Et merde..._ Il était déjà en retard. S'extirpant de ses pensées il avala le reste de son bol d'une traite et se précipita sous la douche.

Une fois fin près à sortir, il attrapa son portable et écrit à la va-vite un message bien lacunaire à Yuzuru.

« Salut ! Bien dormi ? Tu viens au Club aujourd'hui ? On mange ensemble à midi ? »

 

Dans sa voiture, sur le trajet de vingt minutes qui séparait son appartement du Cricket Club, Javier avait un œil attentif sur la route, l'autre œil plus distrait sur l'écran de son i-pod. Il se décida pour une ballade d'un de ses chanteurs favoris ; Pablo Alrugan. Il monta le son alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire.

 

_Quelques années auparavant, par une chaude soirée de Juin, Javier conduisait et Yuzuru, les pieds nus posés sur le tableau de bord, regardait défiler le paysage lorsque les mêmes notes de musiques se mirent à sortir des hauts-parleurs._

_« Cette musique très mauvaise. » Avait commenté Yuzuru dans un anglais encore très approximatif._

_« Hein ? Quoi, moi j'aime bien... » Avait répondu Javier, piqué au vif, plus vexé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre._

_« Chanteur pour filles et enfants, c'est bête. C'est comme une musique de drama nul pour adolescente._

_-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi, tes tenus à paillettes et ton ours en peluche ?_

_-C'est l'image ! Moi que l'image, Javi est vraiment comme ça._

_-C'est ça, ouais..._

_-Conduis et change la musique ! »_

_Il était comme ça Yuzuru. Un jeune homme au caractère bien trempé, autoritaire et inflexible derrière une image caricaturale de jeune premier, poli et mignon._

 

A ce souvenir, Javier sourit et accéléra sensiblement. La situation glaciale dans laquelle ils se débattaient n'avait que trop durée. Il devait absolument renouer le dialogue avec Yuzuru. Surtout à présent qu'il venait de prendre une décision cruciale pour son futur de patineur professionnel. Une décision qui jouait aussi un rôle décisif dans sa vie personnelle, qui représentait un tournant dans sa relation avec le jeune japonais. Javier avait peur de ce qui se préparait, de ce qui allait se jouer dans les mois à venir.

Les jours passaient et il devait de toute urgence en parler à Yuzuru, histoire de partager ses doutes, ses peurs mais aussi, qui sait, ses espoirs...

 

Arrivé au Cricket Club, après avoir salué Brian, Javier s'engouffra dans le vestiaire. Une fois changé, il scruta les abords de la grande patinoire ainsi que la salle d'études, nulle trace de Yuzuru. Sans doute était-il rentré chez lui et avait décidé d'y rester terré une partie de la matinée. Un dernier coup d’œil à son portable afin de constater que le jeune japonais n'avait pas répondu à son message puis il s'éloigna et commença ses échauffements.

 

Tout au long de la matinée entre deux combinaisons, trois flips et quelques lignes, Javier n'arrêta pas de scruter la salle d'études, visible derrière de grandes baies vitrées, surveillant l'arrivée de Yuzuru. Ce n'est que vers les coups de onze heure que le jeune homme s'installa à une des tables aux côtés de Tracy afin, sans doute, d'étudier théoriquement les quelques éléments de son programme.

 

A peine l'heure de la pose de midi sonnée, Javier déchaussa ses patins en vitesse et fonça en direction de la salle d'études. Yuzuru était assis, seul, sur une des tables, ses lunettes visées sur son nez, le dos courbé, regardant attentivement le replay d'un de ses derniers programmes courts sur le petit écran d'un ordinateur portable. Si le jeune japonais entendit entrer son petit-ami il fit mine de rien et ne leva pas les yeux une seule seconde.

 

« Salut. » Le salua Javier avant de se pencher sur lui et de déposer un baiser aérien sur la tempe gauche du jeune homme.

« Salut. » Lui répondit-il d'un air absent.

« Ça bosse dur à ce que je vois.

-Oui, je peux pas patiner alors je travaille comme je peux. » Dit-il sans pour autant détourner son attention de l'écran.

_Bien bien bien, sympa l'ambiance..._ Pensa Javier. De toute évidence le renouement du dialogue s'avérait bien plus périlleuse que ce qu'il avait déjà imaginé. 

 

« On mange ensemble ? On peut aller au kiosque des tacos, ça fait longtemps.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut, ma mère m'a cuisiné un truc. »

A ces mots Javier serra les dents et sentit tout son corps se tendre.

« C'est si important que ça ? Il faut que je te parle. »

Yuzuru, portant enfin attention au ton exaspéré de l'espagnol et pouvant toucher du doigt son impatience, décida finalement de détourner son attention le temps d'un court instant et encra son regard glacial dans le sien. 

« Oui, c'est important, je veux pas gaspiller. » Articula-t-il calmement avant de se reconcentrer sur l'écran et ses fiches. 

Agacé, Javier réajusta son sac sur son épaule et tourna les talons. Arrivé près de la sortie, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Yuzuru. 

« Quand tu auras fini ton petit numéro, tu sais où me trouver.

-Oui, sur la glace. » Répondit le japonais toujours aussi froid et inexpressif. 

Javier, hors de lui, se précipita hors de la pièce, claqua la porte plus fort que de raison et sortit prendre l'air.

 

Une séance de kiné et quelques sessions de renforcement musculaire plus tard, il était 16 heure et Javier avait fini sa journée. Tout au long de l'après-midi, le jeune homme avait prit grand soin de se concentrer sur son travail tout en essayant de chasser Yuzuru de son esprit. Professionnel, il avait été en mesure de respecter son emploi du temps et ses objectifs sans trop d'accros. 

A présent, le temps du travail acharné étant passé, son esprit se gorgea une fois de plus de sentiments d’incompréhension et d'agacement. Son sac en bandoulière, les muscles courbaturés et le visage fermé, Javier parcourait les longs couloirs du Cricket Club en direction du parking. Aucun signe de Yuzuru, sans doute le jeune garçon était-il rentré chez lui plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Emmitouflé dans son gros manteau et son épais bonnet de laine, Javier traversa le grand parking d'un pas rapide. Une fois dans sa voiture, il démarra et entreprit de rentrer chez lui.

 

Il ne décolérait pas. Tout en conduisant, son esprit s'évada une nouvelle fois. L'attitude glaciale et le manque d’empathie de Yuzuru avait le dont de le faire sortir de lui-même. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire le premier pas et pourtant... Pourtant il faudrait bien le (re)faire un jour ou l'autre. Certes, il aurait pu laisser le temps à Yuzuru de digérer sa frustration de sportif blessé. Le laisser revenir tout doucement vers lui. Le jeune japonais prendrait son temps mais il finirait bien par craquer, il le savait bien. Seulement ce temps, justement, Javier ne l'avait pas. Il devait à tout prix le mettre au courant de ce que les mois à venir leur réservaient. Surtout que d'ici la fin de la semaine suivante les deux patineurs s'envoleraient dans leurs pays respectifs afin de vivre les fêtes de fin d'année au sein de leurs familles. Non, vraiment, le temps pressait. 

 

Ravaler sa fierté, faire le dos rond, faire preuve de maturité... Javier jura en espagnol et chercha son portable à tâtons dans la poche de son jean. Un bip, deux bips, trois bips, quatre bips, cinq bips, six bips, sept bips, messagerie. Yuzuru filtrait ses appels. Javier jeta son portable sur son manteau posé sur le siège passager.  _Mon grand, on n'échappe pas à Javier Fernandez aussi facilement..._ Il se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route puis fit précautionneusement demi-tour. En route vers le domicile du jeune homme il monta le son de son auto-radio afin de lui remettre un peu de baume au cœur. 

 

Arrivé sur le seuil du petit mais coquet pavillon, Javier posa son doigt sur la sonnette sans hésiter. Un Yuzuru en jogging informe, les traits tirés par la fatigue et les cheveux ébouriffés vint lui ouvrir. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de Javier. Son visage ne montrait aucun signe de surprise. 

« Comme tu ne répondais pas je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un petit détour par ici avant de rentrer chez moi. »

Yuzuru haussa les épaules. 

« Tu sais que ça me fait toujours plaisir de te voir. »

L'ironie de ses mots, tel contraste avec son attitude désinvolte, frappa la poitrine du jeune espagnol tel un coup de poing. 

« Il fait froid. » Ajouta ce dernier, tentant d'adopter la même maîtrise de soi dont faisait preuve Yuzuru. Celui-ci se décala afin de l'inviter à entrer. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le petit vestibule encombré de grosses chaussures d'hiver. 

 

« Comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. 

-Et comme je te l'ai aussi dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. » 

La tension était palpable, Javier serra les dents.

 

« Et combien de temps ça va durer ? Non parce que là je commence franchement à en avoir marre. 

-Oh, excuse moi de ne pas être tout joyeux et de ne pas me rendre tout disponible pour toi ! »

Le ton qu'avait adopté Yuzuru était à présent plus agressif, la colère et la frustration transpirant de tout son corps. Paradoxalement, Javier s'en sentit soulagé. Tout pourvu qu'il abandonne son habituelle et fausse désinvolture.

 

« Yuzu, je comprends que tu traverses une mauvaise passe... »

Le jeune japonais le coupa, là encore, une attitude dénotant avec son éternelle politesse toute nipponne.

« Mauvaise passe ?! Non, vraiment tu ne comprends rien.

-Alors explique moi ! »

Le volume sonore montait, les membres se crispèrent, les yeux se firent plus durs. 

« Je fais que de attendre que ma cheville va mieux, les compétitions importantes sont bientôt et je suis inutile. Je perds mon temps, mon corps n'est plus le mien et tu veux je souris ? Javi ne comprend rien ! »

L'anglais de Yuzuru se faisait toujours désordonné quand son esprit ne prenait plus le temps de peser chaque mot. 

« Je sais tout ça !

-Non tu sais rien ! C'est facile pour Javi !

-Facile ?! Je... »

 

Alarmée par les cris de colère, la mère de Yuzuru passa la tête dans le vestibule. Elle posa un regard dur sur Javier et dit quelques paroles en japonais dont le jeune homme ne comprit goutte. Yuzuru lui répondit en japonais avant d'attraper une simple écharpe sur le porte manteaux, saisit fermement le bras de Javier et l’entraîna à l'extérieur. 

 

Tsuru Hanyu n'avait jamais apprécié le jeune espagnol. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Non seulement il lui avait « enlevé » son précieux fils mais en plus, il l'avait entrainé dans une histoire des plus terribles... Pour un garçon, aimer un autre garçon, était encore tabou dans de nombreuses sociétés, notamment au Japon. Ne voyant pas d'autre alternative, Yuzuru avait mis rapidement sa mère au courant de ses sentiments pour Javier mais le reste de sa famille restait encore totalement ignorante de cette relation. Au courant, d'accord, mais la femme ne s'était pas pour autant montrée d'un grand soutien pour les deux hommes.  _Que pensait-elle ?_ S'était souvent énervé Javier. Que c'était facile pour lui ? Non, au contraire, le jeune homme n'était pas non plus très à l'aise avec cette question au sein de sa propre famille. Sans parler des médias, Yuzuru et lui frissonnaient régulièrement à l'idée que la presse puisse être mise au courant de leurs sentiments amoureux.

 

« Tu ne devrais pas venir à ma maison quand ma mère est là. »

Choisissant de ne pas réagir à cette dernière phrase, Javier préféra revenir sur son autre réflexion faite quelques secondes auparavant. 

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile pour moi ?! »

 

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à présent sur le perron de la maisonnette, les membres transis de froid, de larges volutes de buées s’échappant de leurs bouches coléreuses. 

« Oui c'est facile pour Javi, il est dans la bonne forme physique. 

-Ça ne fait pas tout Yuzu ! Tout le monde me parle de toi, de ta putain de cheville, de ton moral... Personne ne se préoccupe de mon programme à moi, si je serai prêt pour les j.o, si je vais bien, tout le monde s'en fout !

-Je peux rien contre tout cela !

-Et en plus de tout ça, je dois me préoccuper de toi, de ta mauvaise humeur et de tes doutes !

-Je suis blessé !

-Arrête de tout ramener à toi putain... »

 

Javier était furieux, au moins autant que Yuzuru qui se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres de son visage et dont les yeux semblaient lancer des lames aiguisées.

« Javi peut pas comprendre, il est pas un gagnant. »

Un lourd silence tomba comme une masse sur le jeune couple. Javier se mordu la langue avant de rouvrir la bouche, les yeux mauvais dans ceux du japonais.

« Tu sais quoi ? Avec une attitude comme la tienne, j'espère bien que ta cheville te fera bien chier jusqu'aux j.o. » Dit-il d'un ton glacial. 

Yuzuru resta un instant interdit face à cette dernière réplique tranchante. Profitant de ce moment de stupéfaction, Javier fit volte-face et traversa le petit jardin de neige fondue en direction de sa voiture. Il s'arrêta net devant le véhicule et se retourna une dernière fois. 

« Et ne compte pas te pointer chez moi pour venir chercher un peu de réconfort comme tu l'as fait hier ! »

Yuzuru qui avait un peu repris contenance était à présent prêt à retrouver la chaleur du pavillon, il hurla à son tour.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça ! » Et il claqua la porte.

 

Frappant de toutes ses forces sur le volant, Javier rentra chez lui à une vitesse bien loin d'être tout à fait raisonnable. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que le jeune homme regrette ses paroles. Ses propos avait dépassé ses pensées, tout comme ceux de Yuzuru. Javier en était conscient mais le moment était encore à la rage. Furieux, il récitait une litanie de jurons dans à peu près toutes les langues possibles. Et avec tout ça il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Yuzuru de sa décision de quitter Toronto avant la fin de l'année... Un autre juron, il se mordu le poing serré. 

Cette nuit-là le jeune espagnol eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la deuxième partie ! Enjoy !

La semaine suivante s'écoula comme au ralentit. Se fuyant comme la peste l'un l'autre, ne trouvant pas la force de faire le premier pas, les deux hommes préférèrent supporter la solitude chacun dans leur coin plutôt que de mettre leur fierté de côté. Sacro-sainte fierté...

La date du 22 Décembre arriva tant bien que mal et chacun s'envola dans son pays respectif sans regarder en arrière.

 

Si Javier eut bien du mal à se sortir Yuzuru de l'esprit, il réussit tout de même à passer un agréable noël, la dorade de sa mère, le rire de sa sœur et l'humour de ses amis faisant des miracles. Une petite semaine plus tard il était de retour à Toronto afin de regagner la glace au plus tôt. Brian lui apprit que Yuzuru, rentré un peu avant lui, avait pu reprendre les entraînements et que sa cheville allait bien mieux. La nouvelle fit chaud au cœur de Javier. Cœur qui, grâce aux vacances, s'était un peu allégé. Il se sentait de nouveau prêt à reparler à Yuzuru. Non seulement lui faire part de ses projets mais aussi s'excuser pour les inepties dont il avait fait preuve le soir du perron. D'autant plus que le retour sur les patins du jeune japonais devait, lui aussi, l'avoir détendu. Leurs entraînements étant décalés, Yuzuru travaillant le matin et lui l'après-midi, il devrait attendre le soir pour l'inviter à discuter.

 

Dans un des couloirs du Cricket Club, alors qu'il se rendait à la patinoire, Javier sentit son portable vibrer tout contre sa cuisse. Regardant l'écran de l'appareil, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand il lu que Yuzuru venait de lui laisser un message.

« Salut. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que l'on parle tous les deux... On se voit ce soir ? :) »

 

Un smiley ! C'était dans la poche ! Ce smiley voulait tout dire. Il voulait dire que Yuzuru ne lui en voulait pas ou en tout cas pas trop, qu'il était près à faire un pas vers lui, qu'il avait envie de le voir, de lui parler... La gorge de Javier se desserra aussitôt et il sentit un poids énorme disparaître de sur ses épaules. Il se pressa de lui répondre.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je passe te prendre chez ta mère en sortant du club. A ce soir... »

 

Serrant le poing en signe de victoire un peu prématurée, Javier aperçu qu'un de de ses lacets étaient défaits. S'agenouillant, il ne vit pas Brian s'approcher de lui.

« Ah ! Javi ! Tu es en avance, c'est parfait.

-Salut Brian.

-Dis-donc, je parlais avec le docteur Tremblay à l'instant...

-Aïe.

-Oui, « aïe » comme tu dis. Tu n'as absolument pas fait attention aux excès de noël...

-Je plaide coupable.

-On va avoir du boulot pour rattraper tout ça !

-C'est partit ! » S'écria Javier dans un sourire narquois en se redressant et en serrant la main de son coach.

 

Les deux hommes se mirent en marche d'un même pas en direction de la patinoire.

« Alors ? Tu as fixé une date pour ton départ ?

-Euh non, pas encore. » Répondit Javier tout à coup gêné.

« Tu sais que pour moi le plus tard sera le mieux mais il nous faut vraiment une date histoire que l'on s'organise un peu...

-Je sais, je sais, je te tiendrai au courant.

-Tu as commencé à chercher un appart' à Madrid ?

-J'ai vaguement regardé mais tout ça est encore un peu flou pour le moment...

-Je comprends. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur marche en silence. Au détour d'un couloir, Javier cru apercevoir Yuzuru se précipiter dans une des salles d'exercice.

Se pouvait-il que le jeune japonais ait entendu l'intégralité de leur courte conversation ? A la pensée de cette éventualité, le sang de Javier ne fit qu'un tour. Ce n'était absolument pas comme ça qu'il devait apprendre la nouvelle ! Alors qu'il s'élancer pour le suivre, la voix calme et posée de Brian l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Tu vas où ? C'est par là la torture. »

 

Javier se mordit la joue. Si Brian s'était toujours montré être un soutien précieux pour Yuzuru et lui, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire part de leurs tourments à l'instant même. La mort dans l'âme il le suivit sur la glace.

 

A la fin de la journée Javier se précipita dans les vestiaires, prit une douche en quatrième vitesse et se hâta sur le parking enneigé afin de rejoindre sa voiture au plus vite. Les jambes en compote, son dos en miette, il consulta son portable ; aucune nouvelle de Yuzuru. Essayant de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, le jeune homme tomba systématiquement sur le répondeur.

N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, Javier roula jusqu'au domicile de Madame Hanyu.

 

« Bonsoir Madame, est-ce que Yuzuru est là ?

-Non. Il dit que lui est dans ta maison. » Répondit froidement la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah d'accord merci.

-Pourquoi ? Problème ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, merci Madame, bonne soirée ! » Lui répondit-il en courant de nouveau à sa voiture. La japonaise, elle, se tut et se contenta de refermer la porte.

 

Chez lui, Javier ne trouva nulle trace de Yuzuru. A présent il en était certain, le jeune patineur avait tout entendu. Il s'en voulait terriblement, se sentit totalement impuissant. Son téléphone sonnait dans le vide et il n'avait aucune idée d'où Yuzuru pouvait bien se trouver. Les minutes puis les heures s’égrainèrent ainsi, le temps passant ne faisant que décupler l'inquiétude et les remords du jeune espagnol.

 

Enfin, sur les coups de vingt-trois heure, quelques petits coups se firent entendre à la porte. Javier sursauta, bondit sur ses jambes, faisant au passage bourlinguer sa pauvre chatte à l'autre bout du canapé, et se précipita dans l'entrée.

 

« Bonsoir... »

Yuzuru se tenait debout face à lui. Ses yeux gonflés et rougis témoignaient de pleurs abondants et récents. Sa tête était recouverte d'un gros bonnet rendu humide par la neige et il semblait trembler de tout son corps.

« Rentre vite. »

Le jeune japonais le suivit à l'intérieur du confortable appartement et, sans un mot, alla s'asseoir sur le grand canapé de cuir. Incapable d'engager la moindre conversation, Javier se contenta de lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose à boire. A ces mots, Yuzuru sembla se réveiller tout à coup.

« Ah non non ! Plus de bière ! » S'écria-t-il.

Javier, grandement étonné de cette réaction inattendue posa sur lui des yeux surpris.

« Je vais nous faire du thé. »

 

Il fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, remplit une bouilloire d'eau claire et la reposa sur son socle en appuyant sur le petit bouton de mise en route. D'un pas lent le jeune homme rejoignit Yuzuru sur le canapé. D'un geste délicat il lui enleva le bonnet avant de le poser sur la petite table basse. Il avait une terrible envie de lui prendre la main, de le serrer dans ses bras mais une force extérieure l'en empêcha.

« Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-C'est Florence qui m'a déposé. On était au bar. » Répondit faiblement le jeune japonais.

 

Florence était une amie à eux qui travaillait au Cricket Club. Elle était devenue au fil des mois la confidente privilégiée de Yuzuru ici à Toronto. Le fait qu'il ait passé la soirée en sa compagnie rassura Javier.

 

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans le silence le plus profond, Javier regardant Yuzuru, ce dernier ayant les yeux rivés sur le tapis.

Soudain, la bouilloire émit un petit son indiquant que l'eau était arrivée à bonne température.

« Enlève ton manteau, tu vas attraper froid. » Dit-il doucement en se relevant.

 

Il prépara deux grands mugs de thé vert et vint les déposer sur la table basse puis se rassit aux côtés du jeune japonais en gardant un des mugs dans sa main gauche. Ce dernier était à présent simplement habillé de son gros pull en polaire et avait toujours les yeux rivés au sol, semblant en pleine réflexion. Après un moment d'hésitation Javier saisit une de ses mains.

« Yuzu, je m'excuse de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Tu n'es pas égoïste et je me fais du souci pour toi, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je suis content que ta cheville... »

Yuzuru releva enfin le visage vers lui et l'interrompit d'une voix claire et autoritaire.

« Ne t'excuse pas Javi, j'étais horrible avec toi. On était en colère tous les deux, c'est tout. » Dit-il avec maturité.

 

Malgré son apparente assurance et sa voix calme, les yeux de Yuzuru s'emplirent de larmes. Javier s'apprêtait à reposer son mug chaud sur la table pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras quand le jeune japonais le pris de court ; Sans attendre une seconde de plus il effaça les quelques centimètres qui tenaient les deux hommes séparés, enfouit son visage dans le cou de Javier et passa ses longs bras fins autour de sa taille. L'espagnol, surpris et légèrement bousculé renversa, dans le feu de l'action, une petite quantité de thé brûlant dans le dos de Yuzuru. Ce dernier ne semblant pas s'en formaliser, Javier reposa calmement la tasse avant de passer à son tour les bras autour de lui. Il le sentait, Yuzuru pleurait à chaude larmes tout contre lui, en silence. Tiraillé entre le plaisir de sentir son corps contre le sien et le désespoir à la simple pensée qu'il était sûrement la cause du chagrin du jeune japonais, Javier ferma les yeux et fit son possible pour garder son sang froid.

« Pour... Pourquoi... » Sanglota Yuzuru.

 

A ces mots, l'espagnol pu sentir son cœur exploser en des millions de petits morceaux lui perforant au passage chaque pore de sa peau. Un passage à tabac aurait été plus agréable... Que pouvait-il répondre à ce « pourquoi » ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Javier souffla, se mordu l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas craquer à son tour et resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

 

Tout était silencieux, la neige tombant à l'extérieur étouffant le moindre bruit de la ville environnante. Dans l'appartement, seul le petit poste de radio resté allumé dans la salle de bain venait troubler le silence. «  _CBC Radio One, I am Jim Corcoran, have a very nice evening._  »

 

Au bout d'un long moment, Javier, à peu près sûr de pouvoir reprendre la parole sans éclater en sanglots à son tour, prit une grande respiration.

« Yuzu, je suis désolé que tu ais appris ça comme ça je... »

Une vive douleur au niveau de la clavicule lui coupa la respiration. Yuzuru lui avait donné un coup puissant puis s'était dégagé de l'étreinte et le regardait à présent fixement avec ses yeux sévères embués de larmes. S'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui faire mal, le résultat était le même. La petite chose fragile des médias avait définitivement plus de force que ce qu'il en avait l'air...

« Aoutch... »

Une main posée sur sa douloureuse clavicule, Javier arbora un air interloqué.

 

« Je m'en fiche de ça ! De comment je le sais ou pas, je m'en fiche ! Pourquoi tu pars ?! » S'écria Yuzuru.

Prenant son temps pour répondre, voulant peser savamment chaque mot qu'il utiliserait, Javier se pencha sur la table, attrapa un petit mouchoir en papier et le tendit au jeune japonais. Ce-dernier le prit dans ses mains et se moucha bruyamment. Après ça, Javier s'approcha légèrement de lui, posa ses mains de par et d'autre de son visage et, avec ses pouces, essuya ses pommettes mouillées.

 

« Tu le sais, on en parlait depuis un moment, je vais avoir 27 ans, il est temps que... Je passe à autre chose... » Son cœur se serra, sa gorge se fit sèche.

« Ou... Oui je sais mais... Je veux pas que tu partes. »

Les sanglots de Yuzuru redoublèrent. Javier posa son front contre le sien.

« Chut... S'il te plaît, ne pleures pas. » Murmura-t-il comme une supplique pour ne pas lui même fondre en larmes. « On... On le savait depuis le début que... Que ça arriverait un jour.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est moins triste. » Répondit Yuzuru avec justesse. « Tu... Tu ne peux pas rester même si tu viens plus t’entraîner ? Rester ici, à Toronto... »

Javier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec force.

« Yuzu... J'ai envie de retourner en Espagne, ma famille, mes amis, mon pays...

-Mais...

-Toi-même tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de retourner au Japon... On n'est pas chez nous ici.

-C'est vrai... »

 

Le silence retomba, les deux hommes toujours front contre front, respiraient à l'unisson.

 

« Alors... Ça sera fini... »

De simples mots lourds comme du plomb. Comme souvent, Yuzuru s'était montré le plus courageux et avait formulé ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux tout bas.

 

Oui, le retour en Espagne de Javier signifiait indéniablement la fin de leur histoire commune. Depuis des années ils s'étaient aimé dans l'ombre, sans rien officialiser. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentant assez fort pour affronter les médias, les polémiques, les intrusions dans leurs vies privées. Mais on ne peut vivre caché éternellement alors dès le début, les choses avaient été claires ; Leur amour était éphémère, destiné à se terminer, au plus tard, le jour où l'un d'eux quitterait Toronto. Car oui, ils quitteraient le Canada, Javier comme Yuzuru étant bien trop attachés à leurs racines pour imaginer rester à Toronto une fois leur carrière ralentie. Si l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre les remplissait d'un bonheur extraordinaire, il ne pouvait tout faire oublier. C'était dur mais les deux garçons étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ensemble malgré tout mais pas à n'importe quel prix. D'aucun appellerait ça de la tiédeur, de la lâcheté ou parlerait même d'un manque d'amour, Yuzuru et Javier se voyaient plutôt réalistes. A quoi bon se perdre dans des espoirs impossibles et se brûler les ailes ? Non, ce n'était pas leur style...

 

Rassemblant tout son courage Javier, encra son regard perlé de larmes dans celui de Yuzuru.

« Souviens toi... Pas de promesse, on vit aujourd'hui et demain est un autre jour. »

 

De sa voix grave, il faisait référence à des paroles qu'ils avaient eu deux petites années auparavant. _Un après-midi d'automne 2015, seuls sur un banc d'High Park, Yuzuru avait trouvé cette formule résumant élégamment les fondements de leur histoire._

_« Pas de promesse... » Avait-il murmuré._

_« On vit aujourd'hui... » Compléta Javier._

_« … demain est un autre jour. » Il avait conclu._

_Puis, à l'ombre des couleurs chaudes et automnales des grands érables, ils s'étaient embrassés, confiants, les cœurs léger._

 

 

Si les cœurs étaient un peu moins légers en cette nuit, les paroles restaient les même. Ils se regardaient toujours intensément, l'un l'autre, assis face à face dans le grand canapé.

Yuzuru sourit faiblement, un sourire sans joie mais d'une tendresse infinie et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Javier. Le baiser, d'abord timide, s'intensifia de seconde en seconde. A bout de souffle, Yuzuru se recula imperceptiblement, vint embrasser la pommette de son compagnon, sa mâchoire pour finir par enfouir de nouveau son visage dans son cou. Cette fois-ci Javier l'accueillit aussitôt et posa lui aussi sa tête contre son épaule. Les cheveux de Yuzuru sentait toujours cette même odeur, celle de son shampoing, savant mélange de musc et de savon. Cette nuit-là il sentait aussi un peu l'alcool et le tissu mouillé. Se noyant dans les senteurs que dégageait le corps à la fois frêle et puissant tout contre lui, le jeune espagnol sentit la langue de Yuzuru jouer avec sa peau. Il ne put réprimer un soupir d'aise. 

 

« Mmmh... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me passer de ça un jour... » Souffla-t-il.

A son tour Yuzuru soupira et s'installa confortablement au plus près de Javier. 

« Je suis fatigué... » Murmura-t-il en baillant.

De toute évidence l’entraînement intensif de la matinée, les émotions de la journée et les quelques verres du soir avaient épuisé le jeune homme. 

« On ferait mieux d'aller au lit. » Suggéra Javier. Alors qu'il commençait à redresser leurs deux corps liés, Yuzuru, d'une poigne de fer le repoussa sur le canapé.

« Non, non, encore un peu ici... »

Le jeune espagnol, trop content d'obtempérer resserra son étreinte. 

« Ok encore deux minutes... »

Il ferma les yeux. Profiter. Profiter de leurs derniers instants d'intimité. Savourer ce bonheur intense sur le point de s'envoler...

Les secondes passèrent, puis une minute, deux minutes, cinq. 

Sentant Yuzuru complètement immobile à ses côtés, Javier rouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit fit naître sur ses lèvres le plus doux des sourires. Le jeune homme avait, de manière tout à fait prévisible, sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Javier le regarda durant de longues minutes, il avait toujours adoré le regarder dormir, puis, avec une douceur infinie, déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

 

«  _CBC Radio One, 3am, the informations with Marcy Markusa..._ »

Allongé dans le canapé, le corps de Yuzuru profondément endormi sur lui, Javier ouvrit un œil. La position, certes pas désagréable n'était tout de même pas des plus confortables et il sentit une pointe lui tirailler le dos. Tout doucement il se redressa, prit Yuzuru dans ses bras, fit un détour par la salle de bain afin d'éteindre le poste de radio et rejoignit la chambre. Sur le lit, il aida le jeune japonais à présent tout juste somnolent à se déshabiller et se glissa avec lui sous l'épaisse couette. 

 

« Je pourrais rester là, comme ça, pour l'éternité. » Murmura Yuzuru d'une voix endormie.

« Alors disons que juste pour cette nuit nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous... » 

 

 

«  _CBC Radio One, 3am, the informations with Marcy Markusa..._ »

Allongé dans le canapé, le corps de Yuzuru profondément endormi sur lui, Javier ouvrit un œil. La position, certes pas désagréable n'était tout de même pas des plus confortables et il sentit une pointe lui tirailler le dos. Tout doucement il se redressa, prit Yuzuru dans ses bras, fit un détour par la salle de bain afin d'éteindre le poste de radio et rejoignit la chambre. Sur le lit, il aida le jeune japonais à présent tout juste somnolent à se déshabiller et se glissa avec lui sous l'épaisse couette.

 

« Je pourrais rester là, comme ça, pour l'éternité. » Murmura Yuzuru d'une voix endormie.

« Alors disons que juste pour cette nuit nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous... »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, à la base j'étais partie sur une happy end mais... Au final je ne voyais pas comment finir de façon totalement jouasse une histoire comme celle-ci.  
> Bon c'est pas non plus hyper hyper hyper triste... Si ? Héhé
> 
> Comme d'hab, les coeurs et les coms, tout ça tout ça, c'est de la chantilly toute douce, j'adore ça, vous me feriez très plaisir ! Si tu n'as pas aimé, tu peux le dire aussi hein ! Mais sois gentil(le) quand même...
> 
> Mon Tumblr : tangyyyy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Comme d'habitude... Les commentaires, je sais pas toi mais moi j'aime bien ça... :P Donc n'hésite pas ! 
> 
> PS : Mon Tumblr si jamais quelqu'un voulait bien devenir mon ami(e) : tangyyyy.tumblr.com
> 
> Byyye !


End file.
